powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandMethuselah67/World-3 Character Sheet 2: Mao Xing
' Name: '''Mao Xing '''Aliases: '''The Man of a Thousand Fists, Prince of Piracy, the Blue Baron, Lord of Fear, The Fallen Monk, The Skyward Terror '''Age: '''24 '''Species:' Human (Skinwalker) 'Classes: '''Monk, Rogue, Pirate '''Powers: 'The Mandala (Chi Manipulation, Aura Manipulation), Infernalism (Hellfire Manipulation, Dark Arts, Necromancy) 'Abilities/Skills: 'Enhanced Combat, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Enhanced Charisma, Mystical Martial Arts, Martial Arts Intuition, Tactical Analysis, Supernatural Condition, Shapeshifting Combat 'Racial Abilities: 'Skinwalker Physiology 'Alignment: '''Lawful Evil '''Affiliation: '''The Piracy Alliance, Himself, the Temple of Kohsh (formerly) '''Motto: '"Mercy is weakness." 'Quotes: '"For years, I slaved for that temple. I prayed and woke up early to perform my rituals. I was nice to everyone and valued all life. But where has that gotten us? We have been attacked. Our temple has been destroyed by Lord Yan, and the grandmasters want us to wait? To forgive? The time for mercy is over. We must fight back against the warlords that continue to threaten us. If all life is sacred, then we'll preserve it with order." "Order is what keeps the world going. Without it, stars would crash into the planes, magic would cease to work and, with it, all technology. Without order, there would be chaos, and chaos is a system that simply cannot work. Therefore, order is absolute. To allow mercy into order is to allow chaos. Grand Lord Kohsh has taught of order in his work, and the monks defile his teachings." "Pirate? Does a pirate create an empire? I have taken several communities full of pirates, thieves, and mercenaries, and I've honed them into a formidable military force. These 'pirates' are now a collective machine, a force of order throughout the empire. A mere pirate couldn't do that." "Ah, inner peace. The motto of all monks, the most important lesson. Of course, they don't seem to address how to keep inner peace when the innocent are dying. They don't address how to keep inner peace when your home is getting destroyed, when you are forced to kill your own brother! Inner peace is a flawed ideal, and it does nothing but open yourself up to the enemy. Inner peace is supposed to be about order, but it is only chaos of the soul." 'Theme: 'The Yoshida Brothers - Kodo 'Occupations: '''Leader of the Pirate Alliance, Pirate, Fallen Monk, Warlord '''Archetypes: 'Pragmatic Villainy, Ubermensch, Byronic, Tranquil Fury, Noble Demon '''Origin Story: '''At an early age, Mao Xing and his brother Yang Xing were sent to the Temple of Kohsh due to the limited education offered in the land they lived in, the Yasogami Mountains, as commoners. Due to this, Mao and Yang had very little contact with their parents and grew up with a "peace and order" message from the Grand Master Monks under their deity, Grand Lord Kohsh, the Enlightened. Mao often struggled with these ideals, not knowing whether maintaining peace was more important than getting rid of the opposition entirely. Later on in his life, the temple was attacked by the local warlord, Lord Yan. The monks peacefully surrendered, Mao included, but eventually he was stuck into a plot by Lord Yan's men. He was posessed by a demon and forced to kill his brother. This act merged the demon with his soul and turned him into a Skinwalker. Enraged, Mao destroyed Lord Yan's men in the temple, but was immediately banished due to him acting out in anger. Since then, Mao had taken up piracy and black magic. With his leadership, intelligence, and strength, he single-handedly created a Piracy Empire that controls the skies of both the Human Plane and the Dwarven Plane, and is rapidly expanding beyond that. Category:Blog posts